1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing ring in accordance with a sealing technique, and more particularly to a sealing ring which is suitable for being used for a reciprocating seal. The sealing ring in accordance with the present invention is used, for example, in a field of a motor vehicle, an industrial machine or the like.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In the field of a motor vehicle, an industrial machine or the like, a squeeze packing such as an O-ring, a D-ring or the like is frequently used as a sealing ring for a reciprocating motion, however, since there is less occurrence of torsion than that of an O-ring and there is an advantage in cost, a D-ring having a D-shaped cross section is frequently used (refer to Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 04-84863).
However, in any case, in the light of a resource saving and an energy saving, a low friction is required with regard to a sliding characteristic of the sealing ring for a reciprocating motion.